


Crushing It

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Crush [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Coming Untouched, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Large Cock, M/M, Power Bottom Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Harry. Draco definitely chooses Harry over Hallia.And then Draco goes home with Harry for the ride of his life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Crush [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824961
Comments: 29
Kudos: 441





	Crushing It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for reading this through and encouraging me, and letting me know I'm both funny and better at smut than I think. You're an awesome cheerleader. :)

Draco perched on the edge of the low ledge surrounding the hideous statue in the centre of the Ministry Atrium. He shuffled the Ministry robes hanging over his arm to hide the erection pressing against his trousers. He should have wanked a second time but the first time had been humiliating enough. He was a grown man and should be beyond hidden daytime wanking.

But Potter had him tied in knots. He couldn’t stop thinking of the flush in his cheeks and the glittery emerald of his eyes after he came. Came in Draco’s _mouth_. What was he becoming?

Gay as fuck. He hoped Potter meant to return the favour after dinner.

Adjusting his robes one more time, he searched the Atrium for a familiar head of jet black hair. Instead, a different familiar head of jet black hair strode towards him. He stood slowly, hiding the panic behind a calm facade.

“Draco,” Hallia said tightly. “Meeting Potter?”

“Indeed I am.” He gave her a triumphant smile, pleased as punch to see an uncharacteristic glint of murder in her eyes. “Any minute now.”

“I know you’re not gay, Draco. What is this? Some little ploy to - to humiliate me in some way?”

“First of all, I’m bisexual.” As of today, but she didn’t need to know that. “And anyway, does that sound like something I would do?”

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “Well I thought you’d moved past such childish behaviour.” The burn of her gaze cut through him, dimming his smug smile. “I didn’t say _no_ to dinner with you. Only that I wanted to wait and see…”

“If someone better came along first?” He scoffed, “Forgive me for not jumping for joy at so obviously being set in second place. Anyway, I’ve known Potter since we were eleven. We’re just catching up, nothing more.” Catching up, evening the score. Practically the same thing. 

And there was Potter, just entering the Atrium. Draco could practically _feel_ the intensity rolling off him, as he scanned the witches and wizards leaving for the day. His broad shoulders rolled back and a grin fell into place when he caught sight of Draco.

Draco inhaled sharply at that look. He was going to be fucked like mad by Harry Potter. His brain scrambled to reassure him it would be fine, even if he knew fuck-all about gay sex. Potter’s dick was small enough it probably wouldn’t hurt, and his own erection throbbed in anticipation. They could work out the details as they went on.

“Introduce me,” Hallia whispered when she saw Potter approaching. “It’s the least you can do.”

“Draco, there you are!” Potter said, joining them with a smile that bordered on manic. Now that he stood close enough to touch, Draco could see a light flush to his cheeks and Potter’s green eyes had a peculiar luminescence. “Right on time,” he said, with barely a glance in Hallia’s direction.

“Erm, yes. Harry, this is my friend Hallia Preston. Hallia, meet Harry Potter.” He smiled as Hallia held a hand out to shake. “She works in Magical Creatures, with the kneazle registry.”

“Oh right,” Potter said, taking her hand briefly. “Auror Middleton said you were helpful in their research. Kneazles, eh?” He scrunched up his nose. “Aren’t they just the worst? No matter how many spells they cast, Middleton and Poole have had kneazle hair absolutely _everywhere_ during this entire investigation. Ugh, and so damn wiley all the time...”

Hallia stiffened, likely because Potter had unwittingly insulted the four kneazles she had at home. Ever kind and graceful, Hallia smiled at him anyway. “Their special brand of intelligence means it takes a special kind of person to care for them. I somehow thought you’d be more appreciative.”

Potter scrunched up his face in confusion but Hallia didn’t let him respond. She laid a hand on Draco’s arm and said, “You know, Draco, I may have been hasty earlier. If you’d still like to get dinner, I’m free this evening.” 

Oh sure, _now_ she could put Draco first, once Potter showed a distaste for her beloved pets. Too little, too late.

And anyway, Potter’s hand clamped down on Draco’s other arm. “Actually, we have plans for dinner tonight so…” He smiled politely, and yet tugged possessively on Draco’s arm.

Draco looked from one gorgeous set of green eyes to another, both framed by shiny, wild black curls and desperately hoped no one accidentally made him drop his robes and expose the erection he should have glamoured as soon as it appeared. What were the chances of getting the both of them in bed with Draco? Right, as if he had the patience to figure out what _two_ people wanted. Not likely.

A decision had to be made. 

Hallia had class and style, a uterus and a kind heart. There would be society events with a beautiful wife on his arm and beautiful babies tucked into bed at home. He would have a luscious body to hold and an intelligent wit to parry. Life would be simple and good.

Or Potter, the bane of his existence for the last fifteen years. He lived in a hovel, and seemed to only wear clothes that belonged to someone else first. Did they even have anything in common? And what did Draco know about fucking around with blokes except that it involved cocks and arses? Sex with Potter would likely be a disaster. 

Curiosity killed the cat and it would definitely be the death of Draco. He _had_ to know what it felt like to have his cock in Potter’s mouth. Even if it meant offering up his arse. Even if it meant sacrificing a relationship with Hallia. 

He’d had other women, but there was only one Harry Potter.

“Yes, I’m terribly sorry, Hallia. Potter and I made plans for this evening. But perhaps another time.”

Hallia’s smile tightened. “It seems only fair I drop to second place. Enjoy your merry-go-round, Draco,” she said lightly, then nodded good-bye to Potter. Turning on her heel, she joined the queue for the floo home with her head held high.

“What merry-go-round?” Potter asked.

Draco had a fleeting thought that his Thursday lunches were soon to become quite lonely, but he shrugged that off for another day. “Nothing that concerns you. A little inside joke. Did you have something in particular in mind for dinner?”

“Not really. I actually haven’t thought about food at all. Just - getting you home.” He closed his eyes and… did he just moan? His eyes flew open, revealing wide pupils and hardly any green iris at all. “As soon as possible. I didn’t time this very well,” he said breathily. His grip tightened almost painfully on Draco for a moment. 

What did that mean? “Erm. Okay,” Draco said hesitantly. “Apparate or floo? To yours or mine?”

“Definitely mine. Apparition is faster.” Potter held out an elbow. “Side-along?”

Draco braced himself for the landing, expecting the grimy, ancient sitting room of Grimmauld Place that he’d seen in the _Daily Prophet_. He barely had time to register an airy, clean space before he was shoved to the wall and Potter’s mouth covered his.

Potter’s erection pressed into Draco’s hip, sharp and insistent. Moaning obscenely, he rolled his hips against Draco. “I didn’t know it would get so intense so fast. Let’s get these off you.” Jerking the Ministry robes from Draco’s hands, he threw them aside and began working Draco’s shirt open.

“This is indeed very fast,” Draco said, not sure if he should shake the shirt off his shoulders, or keep hold of it as a layer of protection from the mad look in Potter’s eye. “Are you on something?”

“No!” Potter laughed nervously. “No… I’m just… so fucking turned on. I - I got ready already. I didn’t want to wait anymore.”

Draco wanted to ask what that meant - had he wanked in his office too? - but then Potter dropped to his knees in front of him, running a hand over the trouser buttons on Draco's left hip to pop them open with his wandless magic. Draco shimmied his hips to help Potter get his trousers and pants down enough to let his cock free. His sigh of relief mirrored Potter’s moan.

“Fuck, _yes_...” Potter groaned against the soft flesh of Draco’s hip. He rubbed his cheek on the hard cock, his eyes locked with Draco’s. “It was fifty-fifty, really. All that arrogance. Either you were compensating or it was earned.” He tilted his head and licked a stripe up Draco’s length, moaning and closing his eyes. “So fucking glad it was earned.”

What the fuck was happening here? When did Potter - only-dates-women-Potter - learn to suck cock like this? What stars aligned so Draco would be here, at this moment, enjoying the sensation of Potter’s hot, wet swirling tongue? How had he gone twenty-six years of his life without this wonderous feeling? 

Like a fucking porn star, like a bitch in heat, like it was his job, Potter moaned and licked and sucked as much as he could of Draco’s cock. For one glorious second, their eyes met, but then Potter closed them again with a passionate moan that sent heat spiralling through Draco. 

“Potter. You are so - I can’t… Oh fuck, I am going to come so hard!” Draco’s head fell back against the wall, and then he shouted in disappointment when the heat of Potter’s mouth suddenly disappeared.

“No! You can’t.” Potter stood and kissed Draco with lips swollen and dripping. “I need you in me.”

The guttural words almost made Draco come right then and there. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? _Potter_ wanted _Draco_ to fuck him? That couldn’t be right. And how was he meant to fake his way through all that? But he’d already admitted to being bisexual, and apparently Potter thought experience came alone with it.

Potter nearly collapsed against him with another hard groan. “I can’t take it anymore. You have to fuck me now, before I come in my pants.”

“What?”

A flick of his wand banished all of Potter’s clothes to the floor. “Right here, in my sitting room.”

Draco glanced around at the elegant, brightly lit room with a large, comfortable sofa and a squishy wide armchair. Panic started to override arousal as he took in the blues and creams. Not even on a bed? At least that would be somewhat familiar. And they needed lube, right? His shaking hands left him doubtful he could conjure any.

“Do you like surprises?” Potter asked as he flicked his wand at Draco to send his clothes into the pile with Potter’s.

Draco jumped at his own sudden nakedness. “Not really, no.” Draco was proud of himself for speaking so evenly through confusion and nervousness. And arousal, too. The eager look in Potter’s eye as he raked over Draco’s body made a pulse of desire shoot straight to his cock.

Potter wrapped a hand around Draco’s hip and squeezed his arse. “I think you’ll like this one.” Moving backwards, he walked them towards the sitting area in front of the fireplace, dropping small kisses on Draco’s jaw and lips as they went. He pushed Draco to the ground and landed in his lap with a plop. Taking Draco’s hand, he directed it around his waist, over his arse. “As I said… I’m already ready…”

Of its own accord, Draco’s hand followed the curve of Potter’s arse with his thumb grazing his crease. He stopped in shock when he encountered a nub of silicone.

“Are you -” Draco swallowed heavily, taking in the shine of Potter’s eyes. “Are you wearing a plug?”

“Surprise,” Potter hissed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back when Draco wiggled it. “You asked me before…” Potter rocked his hips in Draco’s lap, grazing Draco’s neck with his lips. “About being curious. And I am. So, so curious.” He stared hard into Draco’s eyes. “I thought you were taking the piss about all of it. But then you - that blow job was incredible.” 

Draco’s breath hitched as Potter ran a hand down the aching length of Draco’s cock, watching intently as a single, fat drop of precome welled at the tip. Potter swiped it off and brought his finger to his lips. Watching him suck on his finger sent another surge of heat through Draco.

“Take it out,” he nudged Draco’s arm, “so I can have you in me.”

A broken exhale was all Draco could manage. Gingerly, he eased the plug from Potter, surprised to hear the faint hum of vibration as he did. “Was that vibrating in you this whole time?”

“No… it’s enchanted.” Potter moaned as the plug pulled free. “It starts off thin and still. Over the course of an hour it gets wider and then starts to vibrate. As I said,” he gave Draco a lopsided grin, “I miss-timed things a little. Didn’t anticipate it vibrating in the Ministry Atrium.”

“Potter, you wild creature. Where did you even get something like that?”

“A gift from Rachel, but we never got to try it out.”

Draco didn’t want to talk about Potter’s ex-girlfriend, even if her gift made it so he didn’t have to fumble his way through preparations he didn’t know how to make. His fingers caressed the swollen flesh of Potter’s rim, and again when Potter moaned in delight. “We’ll need more lube.”

“I’ve got it.” Potter closed his eyes and a second later, Draco’s fingers were covered in a cool gel.

“Show-off,” Draco mumbled, but the breathiness of it likely gave away how much it turned him on. “How do you want me?” He slicked Potter as best he could, and used the rest on his own cock.

“Just like this. I want to ride you.” He pushed Draco back, eyes eagerly on Draco’s cock standing at full attention. He gave it a few light strokes, making Draco moan. “You are unbelievable.”

“Actually…” Draco sat up and ran his hands up Potter’s muscular back, kissing at his neck and lips. It was his own turn to show off. He whispered against the shell of Potter’s ear, “Entirely bragging here, but it’s better if I sit up. Shallower penetration.”

“I promise you, it’s not shallow I’m after.”

“Yes I see that, slag,” Draco said with a fond smile, “but trust me. Just to ease in.” 

“I trust you,” Potter said easily as he scooted forward to hover over Draco’s cock.

A harsh tug of unease in his belly made Draco squeeze Potter’s hips to stop his movements. He waited until Potter’s eyes met his before admitting, “I’ve never actually done this before. With a bloke.”

“We seem to be managing all right,” Potter said. His lopsided grin fell. “Wait - you do want this, right?”

“Yes! Yes, absolutely yes. I just - thought you should know.” Draco licked his lips and Potter’s eyes dropped to follow the movement.

Potter nodded, then wriggled his hips to align himself with Draco’s cock. “It’s fine. I’ve done the research. Applied the spells. It’s fine. So fine…” He moaned the last as he slowly sank down on Draco’s cock, groaning the entire way.

Draco hissed as he was enveloped in a tight, wet, and yet very _cold_ channel. “Potter… what…” 

Sounding almost drunk, Potter slurred, “Yeah, one to make me cold so you would feel… oh _fuck_... “ His breath hitched and his eyes closed as he rocked slowly. “Just so… fucking… _hot_...” 

The cold quickly faded away as friction heated them both. Potter kissed Draco with a ferocity that bordered on painful and it sent Draco’s heart rate soaring. 

“More. I’m ready for more,” Potter gasped as Draco’s hips rocked up to send his cock in deeper.

Draco laid back on the rug, planting his feet firmly so he could thrust up as Potter ground down. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Potter moaned, bracing himself on Draco’s stomach to ride harder, faster. “Your cock is incredible. So much better than my toys.”

“Fucking hell, Potter -”

“Harry. Call me Harry while you fuck me.” His eyes closed and his head fell back as he slowed his movements. 

“How many toys do you have?”

“Shh… later. So thick, so big… so full… yes…” 

Draco couldn’t move much in this position, but he didn’t really need to. Harry rode him like a demon, his strong thighs moving at a steady pace over Draco as he babbled words of praise around moans of pleasure. His cock leaked on Draco’s stomach and tentatively Draco reached out to stroke it.

“No,” Harry hissed, taking hold of Draco’s hand. “I’m gonna come just like this. Just like this with your huge cock inside me.” Draco’s hands bracketed Harry’s hips, laced together with Harry’s fingers. “That’s it… Draco… _fuck_ , Draco… I’m so…” 

He didn’t get to finish the words that cut off with a groan as he came all over Draco’s belly and chest in a spectacular show Draco would never forget. Not the flush spreading over Harry’s face and down his chest, nor the tight squeeze around Draco’s cock, nor the whimpering sounds he made as his movements slowed. All of it seared into Draco’s brain as the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen.

“Don’t stop,” he whined at Harry, sitting up to kiss him again. But it wasn’t enough. Draco wanted to be buried deep and he couldn’t do that sitting up to kiss those swollen, red lips. Taking a tight hold of Harry, he flipped them over so Harry was on his back.

It sparked another round of erotic moaning from Harry as he dug his heels into Draco’s arse, spurring him on. “Yes, fuck, that hurts so good. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…”

He’d always been so careful. He had to be, given his size, so he didn’t hurt his partner. But Harry… Harry took all of it and begged for more. In a dizzying cloud of arousal, heat, and sweat, Draco groaned as he succumbed to the heavy, crashing wave of his orgasm, pouring everything he had into Harry’s welcoming body. Beyond spent, he collapsed on Harry, dimly aware of fingers carding through his hair and the light brush of lips on his cheek.

He pulled out slowly, carefully, and rolled to his back next to Harry, revelling in the wild beat of his heart and the rasping of his breath. That was pretty much nothing like he expected it to be.

“That was pretty much nothing like I expected it to be,” Draco said aloud.

Harry laughed and took his hand. “Me too. So much better…”

Draco jolted in surprise when the warm wash of a cleaning charm cascaded down his body, cleaning up the mess smeared all over him. “Better than any of your _toys_?” he asked, raising one eyebrow even though his eyes were closed and he didn’t even know if Harry was looking at him or not.

Harry laughed, a raspy sound after all the delicious moaning. “Rachel and I did all sorts of experimenting, trying to figure each other out.” He rolled into Draco and kissed his shoulder while his hand drifted down to rest in the bed of curls around Draco’s cock. “By the end, we figured out I wanted to ride a real cock, and she wanted artisanal cheeses on fresh baked bread. We parted as good friends.”

“Maybe Hallia will be relieved she didn’t stand a chance.”

“Who’s Hallia?”

“No one.” Draco kissed the back of Harry’s hand, then stood to find his clothes. “So I believe I was promised dinner?” He stepped into his pants and looked expectantly at his naked host lounging on the rug.

“Dinner. Of course.” Harry stood and ran a hand down Draco’s arm, over his hip, and around his waist. He kissed the corner of Draco’s mouth, and again when Draco smiled. “Dinner, and then… breakfast as well?”

Draco buried his hand in Harry’s mess of black curls to pull him in for a real kiss. “Breakfast sounds lovely.”


End file.
